


How It Works

by wordwank



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwank/pseuds/wordwank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol knows how love works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Works

**Author's Note:**

> That notion of "how love is supposed to work" is deliberately written in the perspective of someone accustomed to heteronormative relationships... This little ficlet is only a glimpse into Chanyeol learning that love can happen in other ways, so he's still using that paradigm to process his feelings.

Chanyeol knows how love works.

 

He knows, for instance, that he’s supposed to like girls. Girls, he knows, are pretty and smaller than him.

 

He can’t help noticing that Kyungsoo is also - pretty and smaller than him.

 

It's not such a far stretch, then, that Chanyeol wants to put his arm around Kyungsoo like he would a girl, find the curve in the small of Kyungsoo’s back and rest his palm there like he would with a girlfriend. Give him piggyback rides and make him laugh despite himself, like Chanyeol would with anyone else so reserved and yet unable to entirely hide the glint of amusement in their eyes.

 

Chanyeol likes it when he is allowed to push Kyungsoo around, pick him up and manhandle him and coax laughter out of his impassive features. Chanyeol loves the little crinkle of crows’ feet that appear at the corners of Kyungsoo’s eyes. In a way it’s like he’s slowly tracing his mark onto Kyungsoo, with every smile and laugh.

 

But then there are the other things he feels about Kyungsoo. Those feelings, he knows, don’t fit in so well with the rest of that pattern.

 

Because he likes it even more when Kyungsoo pushes back. When he rounds on Chanyeol with flushed cheeks and a predatory spark in his eyes, not angry but aflame with some reactionary energy and a hunger Chanyeol has found himself unable to resist provoking.

 

He wants to know where that leads. He wants to be the one to satisfy that hunger.

 

Maybe what he really wants is for Kyungsoo to completely turn the tables on him, as though there was no difference in age or size between them.

 

Chanyeol knows love is supposed to be a handsome guy and pretty girl - but somehow he much prefers this. Cheekily needling away at Kyungsoo, keeping track of all the laughs he earns like rewards, and all the ways Kyungsoo seems to be getting closer to maybe one day biting back.

 

 


End file.
